fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Fantendo - Gaiden: Legacy
Fantendo - Gaiden: Legacy 'is a 2016 action-adventure video game developed by Inora for the V2. Made as a successor to ''Fantendo - Gaiden, the game follows the 410 squad and The Operatives from January 2016 to the events of Fantendo Smash Bros. Victory. If you want to sign-up your character to have a small appearance in the game, do so in the comments. Reception for the title has been (TBA). Story Season 1 New Beginnings ---- '''JANUARY, 2016 ---- The game opens with a large office building, as armored soldiers patrol the room, looking for intruders. One soldier hears a noise and splits from his group, walking into a nearby elevator. Suddenly, Blank drops down from the ceiling and silently knocks out the soldier, stealing his key card. Blank slowly and stealthily sneaks across the room, until she reaches a door and uses the key card to open it, with Hugo Logia 'coming into the room. ::'Logia: You couldn't have been any faster? ::Blank: Fuck off, Logia. Logia and Blank defeat the squadron of armored soldiers and head to the elevator which they enter. As it goes up to the top floor, it's shot at and begins to fall at a very quick speed. Logia uses his telekinesis to lift the elevator for a small amount of time, and they exit it, heading for the stairs. They make their way up the stairs, avoiding gunfire and battling the soldiers until they reach the top floor of the building, where they find Dana and David Johnson. ::Logia: Give up now, guys. It's not worth the trouble. ::Dana Johnson: Betraying your kind like this. It's disgusting. You deserve to be punished. ::David Johnson: Oh, Shy Dude... Shy Dude 'comes out, with his eyes looking dazed and confused, flailing his hammer around. ::'Blank: Oh great, he's being mind-controlled. ::Logia: Don't hit him too hard, Blank. ::Blank: No promises. ---- BOSS BATTLE Shy Dude ---- The duo knock him out, releasing Shy Dude from the mind control. As Logia wakes him up, Blank chases after Dana and David, but they have already escaped in a helicopter. ::Blank: We have to get to The Base, now! Logia and Shy Dude nod, running to The Base, where Zane is starting up the systems. ::Zane: Is Shy Dude alright? ::Blank: He's fine, just go! Zane nods and starts up the ship, flying into the air and pursuing the helicopter. He drives around the hazards and blasts missiles at the helicopter, eventually targeting it and shooting it down over the ocean. ::Zane: Should we help them out? The helicopter than proceeds to explode in the water, with the fire quickly burning out and the copter sinking into the water. ::Logia: I don't think so. Going Grey The Operatives head back to the HQ, where they meet up with Helen Rizzo. ::Rizzo: Are they both taken care of? ::Zane: M'lady, I...uh...accidentally... ::Blank: They're dead. ::Rizzo: Good work. You're all dismissed. The Operatives can then roam around the HQ and take on some side quests if they want, but have to head to The Base to start up the next episode. ---- As they head back to The Base to train and relax, they hear an alarm coming from the building's entrance, and head over to investigate. Once they do, they find blobs of grey floating into the HQ, ignoring all gunfire or warnings to stop. ::Logia: What are those things? Before the others can answer, the blobs leech onto one guard and swallow him whole, not being affected by his attacks at all. ::Blank: Shit. Everyone, get to safety! The other agents flee from the entrance as the team begins to fight against the blobs. After quite the struggle, they find fragile spots on the blobs and attack their weak points, causing them to explode into grey goo. ::Zane: Uh, guys. Look outside. Zane points out a large squadron of the grey blobs falling from the sky down onto the parking lot. They all head out and begin attacking them, but quickly find that too many are coming at once for them to stop them all. ::Logia: Zane, you're a good shot, right? ::Zane: I guess. ::Logia: That's not very comforting, but it'll have to do. Go to The Base, get the missile launchers ready and destroy them in the air. Shy Dude, go with him. Shy Dude nods, and the two head over to The Base, battling the grey blobs and solving puzzles to get to The Base. In the meantime, Logia and Blank are stopping any from entering the base. After destroying 20 of them, Logia and Shy Dude reach The Base and Zane gets to the cockpit. ::Zane: I hear you back there! It's not helpful! Zane gets the launchers ready and begins to destroy them in mid-air, stopping anymore from crashing onto the ground. It looks like the assault is over, when a giant blob falls from the sky, with no visible weak spot. ::Zane: Oh, no. Oh, no. This is bad. This is so bad. Logia and Blank see the giant blob and run for cover, but it quickly slams into the ground and attacks them. ::Logia: Somehow, this isn't the weirdest day I've had here. ::Blank: Now is really not the time for one-liners! ---- BOSS BATTLE Giga Blob ---- Without a weak spot, they are eventually defeated by the blob, who crawls into the HQ and begins to assimilate everything around it, including the power cables, leaving them in complete darkness. A flashlight turns on, showing a concerned Rizzo. ::Rizzo: I'm locking the HQ down. Get to safety. Lockdown Rizzo walks through her office with the flashlight slowly, looking for the blob and for people in need of help. Suddenly, it rolls towards her at high speeds, when it's stopped in it's tracks by an electricity blast and rolls away. James Zabrent 'walks out from the shadows, illuminated by the sparks and her flashlight. ::'Zabrent: You're welcome. ::Rizzo: Sure I am. Where are the other squad members? ::Zabrent: Sinn is somewhere in the HQ last time I checked. Skett and Carter are having a fancy evening out. ::Rizzo: Let's get Sinn first and then figure out what the best course of action is. The duo make their way through the HQ, taking down the security measures and evading the blob. After roaming through the HQ for a while, they eventually come upon Eric Sinn in the lab, who is on the floor, groaning in pain, and clutching a tazer. ::Rizzo: Eric, are you alright? Eric? ::Sinn: I've...been worse. The blob almost had me. Good thing I had this tazer on hand. ::Zabrent: So electricity is it's weakness. If I can find it and put all my energy into it, it'll be done for. ::Sinn: You're just one man Zabrent. You can't take on all the blobs, no matter what you think. ::Rizzo: What about an amplifier for his range? ::Sinn: That could work if we had an engineer on hand. ::Zabrent: The other agents are in bunkers. We'll have to bring in Carter. ::Rizzo: Let's hope she answers. The three sit down in the empty lab and call Carter on their communicator, wondering what comes next. Date Night Perfect Storm Take Back Scavenger Hunt Warped First Encounter Mass Collapse Season 2 Season 3 Gameplay Legacy ''is a 3D action-adventure game where 1-2 players take control of various characters and use them to progress through a semi-linear level while solving puzzles with unique abilities and fighting enemies and bosses in a beat em' up style. Although a CPU can be used, teamwork is strongly encouraged and it allows them to unlock secrets across the level. Even though the level follows a structure, it can be explored to find secrets. Besides the main game, there is an open-world hub where levels and shops can be accessed, as well as a variety of side quests to earn rewards. As the player progresses, new things open up in it. In addition, there are on-rails vehicle levels that act similarly to an arcade game where players steer around and fire at their enemies with targets. Each character can be upgraded a few times with Gaiden Points that act as the currency. With these, they'll be able to increase existing stats and unlock new moves/upgraded ones. Characters Playable Secondary TBA Antagonists Hubs TBA Items TBA Enemies & Bosses Enemies *'Armored Soldier': Basic enemies who can be taken down in a few hits, but are strong in groups. They come in three different varieties: melee, gun-wielding, and sword-wielding. *'Grey Blob': Slow, powerful enemies that will assimilate anyone they hold onto long enough. Most attacks do nothing, but hitting their weak point once will destroy them. Bosses *'Shy Dude': The first boss, Shy Dude. He's been mind-controlled by the Johnsons, and has a single goal: crush both of you. He's pretty slow, but if he smashes you with his hammer, you'll be dead instantly. Dodge his attacks and hit him when he's preparing. A few hits will take him down. *'Giga Blob''': A boss that can't be beat. It will slowly roll over everything near it to absorb it, and has no weak spot. Just give up and lose already. Badges TBA Reception TBA Trivia TBA Category:V2 Games Category:Games Category:Original Games Category:Fantendo - Gaiden Category:Inora Category:2016 Category:Action Adventure Games